


Push & Pull

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Series: Negan Smut Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 2017, F/M, Hair-pulling, Negan Smut Week, Negan X You - Freeform, Negan x Reader - Freeform, Praise Kink, Second Person, inappropriate use of a kitchen counter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: The hustle and bustle of the kitchen stops instantly and you know full well why; why the people around you seem to freeze in time, why the air seems to leave the room as soon as he walks in.  But what the people around don't know, is that he's here for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to Negan Smut week 2017! Loosely based on the day one prompt Sparks Fly! Hope you enjoy it!

A muscle twitches involuntarily at the corner of your eye and like hail on a glass pane, the drumming of your fingers bang relentlessly against the stove.  The soups going to burn, the whole kitchen will reek of burnt steel but you can't bring yourself to care because he's here.  The hustle and bustle of the kitchen stops instantly and you know full well why; why the people around you seem to freeze in time, why the air seems to leave the room as soon as he walks in.  But what the people around don't know, is that he's here for you.

The sound of his heavy tread drifts closer and the twitch starts again, the shakes only get worse and as your bow your head forward to take a calming breath the spontaneous beads of sweat are released in a wave, clinging to the soft downy hairs of your lower back.

"Mm hmm, what do we have here?"  You jolted at the feel of hot breath fanning the side of your face, cooling the warm skin.  You feel the heat radiating from his broad frame, it does nothing to quell the anxiety.  As he speaks his chest vibrates against your back, you know what he's doing - Negan has never been subtle in his pursuit of anything; you'd seen him woo Amber into his harem and now it's your turn. 

Instead of going for the food as you expected, he stopped dead humming quietly.  His hand slowly crept up your shoulder and you found yourself unable to repress the shiver than rippled down your bare arms.  You immediately felt your breathing hitch as he delved his dextrous fingers into your hair, wrapping the tendrils at the base of your neck round them.

"What's _this?"_ He snapped, tugging ever so slightly causing you to let out a small gasp only he could hear. 

"This isn't allowed." he purred, lips barely a centimetre away from your ear, his body and yours were ever so near to touching.  With every breath you could feel him getting closer.

"You know the rules.  I l _ove_ rules.." 

Fully expecting him to make an example of you, you took a deep breath, steadying the shaking in your limbs.  What you didn't anticipate was the cool leather of his gloved hand moving down your wrist to slot two slender fingers under the dark elastic that adorned your left wrist.  Ordinarily you'd have cursed yourself for not wearing your usual hairstyle, but god it was almost perfect - as much as you didn't want to admit it.

"You _break_ , those rules you get _punished_."  He hissed, every word accompanying a shot of cool breath on your neck.  It was torturous, the way he rocked forward pressing the cool metal of his belt against the slither of skin exposed by your shirt.  As if a promise of what may come.  That image you couldn't help but be alarmed by -  but not through fear.  It turned you on and you knew you should be disgusted but your body flooded with nothing but arousal, manifesting itself as a bloom of red crawling up your neck.

 It took Negan less than a second to realise and he revelled in your embarrassment.  He was a smart, calculating leader and knew his advances were playing havoc with your hormones. 

"It smells fucking great in here doll, I wouldn't want to hurt my best worker.  Unless you fucking want me too? Hmm?"  Once again you lost the fight with your control and inhaled sharply at the hand that was still in your hair as it twisted, it made your head rush and you tilt unsteadily backward bumping into his broad frame. 

"Woah, easy sweetheart.  I know I'm fucking _irresistible_ but I can't have you doing something like that without my permission hm? Especially after you broke the fucking rules!"  You didn't want to be scared at his raised voice, you were better than that but ice cold fear ran through your blood, quickening your pulse that was so close within his reach.   You hoped he didn't notice but the tell tale snort of laughter shattered every hope you had of avoiding his scrutiny.   

"You still have nothing to fucking say to me sweetheart? If had any feelings, they might be hurt." 

In all honesty, speech didn't come easy in his presence.  He made you nervous, the way room changed in atmosphere when he sauntered through it, the way he had everyone even those close to him under the harsh press of his thumb.  He was _everywhere._   

"I.."

"Stay. Still."   

You didn't feel the burning pain at the nape of your neck until he withdrew his hand.  Instead of letting you go he leisurely gathered up the loose strands, humming in contentment while doing so. 

_Oh my god._

If there was one thing you enjoyed pre-disaster was a lover playing with your hair.  It was a type of bliss that couldn't be expressed in functional sentences and every inhibition and ounce of nervous energy seemed to disintegrate when he raked at your scalp.  You found yourself drifting, enjoying even the sting as some strands caught between the stitches of his gloved hand or the calluses of his bare one.    

Blood rushed to the surface of your cheeks as you felt the tight press of him against your ass, you had to admit you felt the slightest wave of satisfaction that it wasn't all just one sided in this game of his.  He was just as riled up as you were.

_"Oh.."_   you gasped, practically throwing your head back when he pulled the band tight securing the hair in a surprisingly comfortable ponytail.  It made you wonder where in the word a man like Negan had had to do that before. 

"Ohhh, you like that baby?" He snarled, closing the tail end of your hair into his fist again. 

Heat crawled downward, a warm aching pulse that begged to be relieved.  But you had no such luck.

Negan leaned down slowly, enjoying the shudders of breath and your parted lips.  Watching for your reaction he let his lips wander the sensitive expanse of your neck as it quivered involuntarily under the needles of his beard. 

"Don't be shy, tell me. You like that?" 

You let out an embarrassingly loud moan when he tugged again, stammering around your own breaths.

"Y-yes. _Yes."_  You managed to answer with some kind of conviction.  It seemed to impress him because he instantly rewarded you with a few short kitten licks.

_Fuck._  He'd gone and found a weakness, a spot that had you dripping.  

Negan had you right where he wanted, helpless and against your better judgement loving it.

"You know why I'm here?"  You hoped he didn't actually want an answer, even if he had you'd be more than useless.  He seemed to be so much closer, you had no idea where you ended and he began.  Not to mention what this must look like to any onlookers, but you knew Negan's men took care of it.   A small part of you, one you buried when the world went to shit surfaced and for just one second you wished that they were watching - witnesses to his taking of your pleasure.  

"We could have so much fun." He cooed, snaking his arms around your waist tightening in a python grip.  You could feel every inch of muscle and the hard outline of his cock against your leg. 

You weren't in control and for once in your life you gave it up, lolling your head back against the cold leather of his jacket.  It made him chuckle, shaking his chest against your back. 

"Come back with me.." 

"They need me here.." You managed miraculously to speak, you knew they needed you around the sanctuary and the thought of being a trophy wife never appealed to you, but right in this moment, you could just see yourself giving into him.  In fact, you might as well have just changed into a dress right then and there.  

A few rigid seconds ticked by without response, it was teetering towards awkward when you felt it.  The warm bare skin of his right hand slipped down trailing over the skin at the top of your jeans, he scoffed at the jerk of your muscles before delving into the warmth of your panties.

It was so foreign you gasped, removing your iron grip from the counter to grasp his waist in panic.

"You want me to stop?" He asked steadily, but he brushed his fingertip dangerously close to where you needed him the most.  You didn't want to stop, fuck even the rational side of your brain was rejoicing. 

You moan in answer,  rolling your hips as much as you were able against his waiting digits. 

"Good _girl."_

You nearly came undone with those words alone, once again triggering a lost long memory of something you enjoyed before all this. 

He continued his assault of your body slowly, taking his time stroking the smooth skin of your lips revelling in every quiver or soft moan it bled out.  His soft explorations didn't last long, in the blink of an eye he'd shoved forward effectively trapping you hard against the counter top, rendering you completely helpless as he moved fast.   Negan swirled a talented finger in hard circles on your clit until you thrashed against him, only when you were shaking he'd dip down, coating his fingers in the copious wetness.  

"Fuck, doll.  You're almost there, so fucking ready for me."  Snarling, he quickened pace.

"Fuck, _fuck. Negan.."_ You whined, rolling your ass against his cock in retaliation.  The groan it produced obliterated every reservation you had about becoming his.  You'd gladly become his wife if it meant hearing that pained groan every night.

" _Shit,_ shame you never gave me an answer.." 

_No, no.._

He'd pushed you to the precipice, you shook and moaned against him barely able to control the rocking of your hips against him; then he was gone.  The fire doused as he stepped back, giving your hips a quick squeeze before leaning down to place a kiss at the back of your damp neck. 

"You had a little taste sweetheart.  When you get fed up of holding in those gorgeous moans at night, come and fucking find me."  

You stood stock still, for a few more seconds before his laugh echoed from the other side of the room.

"I might even be nice enough and let you come next time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow, for day two! 
> 
> Tumblr: Artemisxeros


End file.
